FadeOut
by Shostakovich
Summary: Weapon XI has to be perfect. Not just any old power will do.


Author's Note: Based on the round-ups and experimentations done by Stryker's team as shown in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Siena Blaze is a minor character copyrighted by Marvel.

Everything that doesn't belong to me belongs to somebody else.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Agent Zero had never been inside a college dormitory before.

He was amazed at the lack of security for these budding adults— he just said he'd left his key in his room, and they bought it. It probably didn't hurt that he'd thrown some normal clothes over his armor and weapons, but still.

Way too easy.

And the girl just let him in.

Said hi, how are you, how's it going and everything. Then she shut the door, flopped down on her bed, and looked at him from behind a curtain of her white-blond hair.

"I was wondering when someone would show up," she said.

"Were you really."

"Yes, and it took you a while." She smiled and started stuffing folders into a bag. "Cut to the chase, would you? I have class soon."

Zero had never really been fond of speeches, so he whipped out Stryker's tranquilizing gun and shot her.

She collapsed on the bed, and a few papers fell to the floor.

Zero picked one up and traced the photograph of himself with his finger.

Then he made the call.

.

* * *

.

When she woke up, she was on an operating table.

The doctor stiffened up, and she knew he expected her to struggle.

So she didn't, and when he relaxed, the lights went out.

By the time the lights flickered back on a half-second later, she was gone.

.

* * *

.

The entire complex was shutting down, and Zero knew it was that girl. He watched from outside as lights flickered on and off. Areas darkened and lit up at random, and suddenly she was behind him. He didn't shoot her, not quite yet.

He had orders.

"I didn't sign up for this!"

Zero's walkie-talkie sputtered and she lifted into the air, sparks shooting from her eyes and hands. He stood calmly, spinning his guns on his hands.

"You think I waited eighteen years in hell for this? I was living in dreamland, a real bed, real roof! I didn't work my way from the slums to be a god-damned guinea pig, North!"

"Who told you?" Zero's hands shook slightly. "Who gave you my name?"

She laughed, slightly hysterical, and he could read in her eyes the desperation preceding death.

"You think I'm alone? I'm not like you, David, I'm never alone. I have people watching over me! People who love me!" She smiled widely, even her teeth shooting sparks now. "And you'll never find them."

Zero pointed both guns at her, no longer shaking.

"They're all going to die," he promised. "I'll shoot out their eyes and you'll watch."

He pulled the triggers, and his walkie-talkie burst in an explosion of sparks. The current hit him and he flailed for a moment.

His eyes cleared, and she was gone.

.

* * *

.

"I'm putting Bradley on this with Wade. Bradley, you're in charge of getting any information on where she'll be. Wade, you'll be getting her."

Wade Wilson glanced over at Chris Bradley with a maniacal grin.

"Let's do this thing!"

.

* * *

.

When Siena Blaze finally got back to her old roosts, she found each of her friends dead in their usual sleeping space.

Where she used to sleep, she found Wade Wilson sharpening his swords by candlelight. She laughed, eyes wild, and pulled out a gun from her waistband. She pointed it at him, shakily.

"You've done everything you could do," she told him. "All that's left is me."

Deadpool stood up and in one sweeping instant knocked the gun out of her hands. She cried out and stumbled back, tripping on her coffee table and falling onto it. Deadpool stalked towards her and she scooted away from him, but he was faster and on his feet, and he reached out his arms and held his swords behind her, boxing her in.

"The power's out," he said. "You've got nothing."

Then he killed her.

.

* * *

.

When Deadpool got back to base with a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder, Zero rolled his eyes.

"Again, Wilson? He's gonna be pissed."

"Eh, I got some samples, stop stressing. Your man'll still be pretty as a peach when you crawl in his bed tonight."

Zero stood up, but a clawed hand pushed him back in his seat. "Watch it," Victor growled.

Deadpool grinned his maniacal grin.

"Let's do this!"

.

* * *

.

Siena Blaze's body was stretched out on an operating table, this time unrestrained. Dr. Carol Frost was gentle as she pulled the girl's sunglasses off.

Siena's eyes were wide open, pupils contracted and electric blue irises dull. Her mascara was stiff and crumbling around her eyelids.

Frost ran her own eyes down the corpse's face, noting the dry, cracked lips and the slightly bloodstained tongue. She took up her scissors and cut open the soiled t-shirt to expose Siena's sliced torso.

Wade Wilson certainly never left death to chance, Frost mused.

She set down the scissors and picked up a marker. She drew a straight line down Siena's body, but the marker faltered when the door to her laboratory slid open.

"Dr. Frost, please continue."

Colonel Stryker watched dispassionately as Frost picked up a surgical knife and pressed it between Siena's breasts. A push, and the blade slipped down to press against bone.

"Our perfect soldier is almost complete," Stryker said. "Just a few more missing links before the project is complete."

Frost moved the knife down toward Siena Blaze's belly and glanced up at the girl's unseeing eyes. The accusing stare, she told herself, was all her imagination.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
